The Scattered Teardrops
by NekoMaji
Summary: Juvia visited the Fairy Tail that day. Juvia heard it unexpectedly and it came from the mouth of her beloved Ice Mage a.k.a Gray-sama. What did she heard? Did Gray really meant it? Erza is mad? Gajeel won't hold back? Does Master Makarov will approve it? "Juvia will never forgive and forget." Join Juvia and the rest of Fairy Tail. What will Gray gonna do if he heard this?
1. Chapter 1

What a pleasant sunny day this morning in Fairy Tail. Every guild members gathered inside of the guild. All of them are doing random stuff. As for our couple which is not confirmed because the creator is a great troll. He keeps cock blocking the two. Welcome in our world! I'm glad you are still here reading my nonsense thoughts. I hope you can keep reading until in the end. I'll be happy! This story will start in Five. Four. Three. Two. One. ACTION!

The water mage girl named Juvia Lockser keeps walking until she heard familiar voices. She hides behind the wall that keeps her existence invisible. She thought at first the voice is from her beloved ice mage named Gray Fullbuster. _Gray-sama_. She listens at their conversation.

x

In the other hand raven haired ice mage, Gray is having a conversation with Cana and Erza. "So, what is it now?" He asks to quit himself for being bored in a minute.

The scarlet haired ex-quip mage Erza Scarlet just sighs. "What is wrong with you?"

Gray makes a confuse face. He shook his head. "I don't have any problems. What is wrong with you two?" He complains.

The brown haired card mage Cana Alberona take a huge gulp in her drink before she talks. "The hell is wrong with you, Stripper! You didn't even know you caught a big fish but you ignore it!" She burps.

Erza nods. "Please. Don't tell me you miss the train, car, motorcycle and other vehicles that will take you there. You missed too many stuff." Cana nods.

"I don't get you at all. Fish and vehicles what is connected to me? I don't have such a relative who will create that stuff." He doesn't have any idea what does the two girls talking about.

Erza coughs. "What do you think about our 'water mage'?" She does a quotation using her fingers.

"What do you think of Juvia, Gray?" Cana asks bluntly.

Gray blushes and he didn't know that questions will come to him soon. The two girls are good in interrogating him because they're his close friends inside of the guild especially Cana who knows him pretty well. With Erza around as a backup he can't lie anymore. Just be true to yourself Gray. I.. I mean we won't hurt you. Tell us the truth pretty please! If that's not very effective how about we make a puppy eyes and tell us what do you feel.

x

Juvia blushes really hard to what she have heard. The conversation is about between her and Gray. She totally wants to know what he really feels about her. Those years full of being stuck and hope. The time has come that the angels are singing a love songs. She takes a deep breath. She continues to listen to them. She knows something will happen today but she really need the answer.

x

"What kind of question is that!" He defense.

"Shut up and answer us, Gray! Stop being girly girly! Tsundere is for girls only!" Cana scolded him.

Erza sighs in disbelief. She thought this will be easy but she underestimates herself. She looks at him. A look that saying. _Spit it out or I will bite you, fool! _

Gray seems pissed a bit. "Alright. Juvia is kind, caring and nice person." He told them.

"And?" Can ask for more.

"Wait I will get some chips! Oh! Never mind! Continue!" Erza command him.

"That's all what I think about her."

Cana sighs in disappointment. "But you blushed deeply and got jealous when your child rival is around flirting at her." Cana winks at Erza. _Time for plan B!_

Erza take the message. "What _if _they will end up both _to-ge-ther_?"

"Lyon is annoying and stupid, bastard. Which I don't like him interrupting one of the member of our guild. He never changes. If both of them will end up together then…" He looks down and find for the words. "I'll be happy for them." He sounds like asking in the last part. He looks at them.

"What_ if _she didn't give up on you?"

"I don't know."

"What_ if_ she confesses to you today?"

"I don't know. Well, she told me random stuff and I don't know if she is serious."

_"What do you feel about her?"_

When Gray opens his mouth to say the words Juvia heard it clearly in the beginning up to ending. "..for her."

x

Juvia frozen in shock to what she have heard. She crawls out of the bushes, get up, and runs to the Fairy Tail dorm girls. Her face you can't paint.

x

Erza and Cana stunned to what they just heard. Cana gave him a hard smash in the head of the bottle she's holding. Erza want to stab him and chops him into pieces.

"Fuck you, Gray!" Erza mumbles.

"I can't believe this. Are you a human? You are such a puss! Why!?" Cana scolds him.

"Hey! I'm still confused about these stuff you called _feelings_! I'm not sure but I guess there is still -. What should I tell her then?" He answers back.

"You will learn this time, Mister!" Erza cracks her knuckles.

"It's still 1% to 99%." Cana suggested.

"It's totally 50 - 50 or 40 – 60."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gray is now confused.

"We will make you realize!" Both girls scold him in unison.

x

After that incident. I don't know. I don't like continuing stuff like this. Okay. I have balls I mean guts. Let's begin.

Juvia sits in edge of her bed and she looks down and let her hat falls down in the floor. She didn't expect those questions but the thing she didn't expect the most is his answers. Don't expect what is unexpected. She takes a shaky breath. She stands up and takes her boots of and change clothes.

She looks around of her place that she could remember her _Gray-sama_. She bits her lower lips and then (everything changed when the fire nation attacked I mean) her tears falls down her both cheek. She sobs hard. She keeps trying to control herself to not let it out in public but here she is. She sob and arguing to herself in monologue.

"Juvia is such an idiot. Juvia is a hopeless girl. Why she didn't think of it. Of course it's obvious. Gray-sam hates her and he doesn't even like her."

She keep her voice down not to interrupt the other girls inside of the dorm. She's still crying for hours now. The rain who is always with her can't pour down. She's holding her powers and don't want to make a scenario. As a split second it's pour down hard. It's a gloomy afternoon to all. Until she take a break a bit and when she remember those _words_ came to his mouth she starts to cry again.

The night has come. She woke up and faces the painful faith of the day. She smiles but again her tears rolls down nonstop. Its automatic she wipes it hard but the tears is still coming down. "Juvia stop crying." She laughs while crying but in change into sobs.

x

After few weeks staying inside of her room. She pay a visit or take a mission in guild. She went to market to buy food and stuff that she can't see the cruel world outside when she's inside of her room. She's spacing out sometimes and when she touches her cheek it's wet. She didn't know why and how. She goes to the dorm and locks herself inside.

"Juvia want to be gone forever." She sniffs. She takes a scissor and holds it tightly.

x

**Tada! My deepest apologies! English is not my first language! I use present tense and not past tense.**

**I can't get out of this idea out of my mind. Sleepless three months. I typed it last night. I still have another story that I made but I'm having a problem about the thoughts of Gray and Juvia's child.**

I'm really sorry if Erza is OOCness. 

**I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! Please R&R. I want to hear what you think about it. Hate? Like? Kill me? Okay. Fine. I'm harsh but please be gentle with those words. I'm a bit sensitive. ******

I know I am sucked!

Chapter 2 will be post after one week.  



	2. Chapter 2

__

"Juvia want to be gone forever." She sniffs. She takes a scissor and holds it tightly.

She's about to cut her long sky blue hair. She heard a knock in her room.

The solid script Levy McGarden stood in front of Juvia's room door."Juchan! Are you there?" She asks.

Juvia stops her sobbing and hold herself up. "J-J-Juvia is here!" She chokes up after saying it.

"Okay! Master and everyone are worried about you! Are you sure you are alright?" In Levy's voice there's a concern and worried tone.

"Juvia is fine." She said bitterly. She bits her lower lips and the tears keep coming out.

"Did you eat? You can come out! We have a deliciously food made by Bisca-san!"

"Juvia is full. She is not hungry." She answers back. "Please stop asking me, Levy-san" She mumbles. She wipes her tears.

"Are you sick? Can I come in?"

"NO!" She shouted. "JUVIA IS FINE! SHE IS EATING WELL! SHE IS NOT HUNGRY! JUVIA CAN'T GO TO THE GUILD BECAUSE…" She paused and wipes her tears.

Levy founds something wrong in Juvia voice. She usually hears it as sweet voice and no doubt. When she knocks she opens the door and smiles at her. Sometimes she answers her sweetly and they talk stuff. It took hours. This week when she's checking her it's different. There is pain in her voice now. Juvia told her she is fine. Levy became suspicious.

_"Is Juvia at the dorm?" The demon and barmaid Mirajane Strauss asks her._

"Eh? Is she not coming in the guild?" Levy asks back.

"I haven't seen her for past few days. Can you check her for me?" Mira asks her a favor. "Master is worried. He thinks something is wrong. The rain too is unbelievably so strong and there is no news about a typhoon will come."

"I will check her!" 

Levy check the doorknob if its locks. "Open the door, Juchan!" Levy asks her.

Juvia's eyes widen. She feels scared. What if _he_ is outside? What if this is a set up? What if everyone pity her? What should we do? She puts the palms of her hand in her face and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Juchan!" Levy uses the extra key.

Juvia go to the dark corner of her room. She falls down and she stands up and sits there. She's like a wild animal. (Try to remember when Meredy want to kill Gray the Yandere mode.) She sits and hugs her knees up to hide her face. She doesn't want to accept the light. She wants to live in the dark with rain. That no one could see her tears.

Levy swung the door slowly and called Juvia's name gently. "Where are you?" Levy went inside and opens the switch of Juvia's room and lit the whole room up. She found it really messy. Her clothes are at the other side. The garbage stinks. The accessories are everywhere. The window is opens. You can feel the cold of the rain. Gray's portrait is covered with papers that stick in his face. The Gray plushie is doomed. The other hand is missing.

"What happened here?"

"No. Don't come near me." Juvia mumbles between her sobs.

Levy runs to her and sit beside her. "Oh My God! What happened to you, Juchan?!" Juvia's clothes is rips apart. There is scissor in her hand. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Levy takes the scissor and throws it away.

"NO! Juvia want to cut her hair!" She shook her head. "Juvia don't want to feel the pain."

"Juchan.." Levy didn't know what happened. She hugs her. "I'm here now."

Juvia feels the hugs and the tears won't stop. She sobs on Levy's shoulder. She holds Levy's clothes tight. She needs to rely on for a while. She needs shoulder of a friend. She needs to be saving in the pain. Thanks to Levy she's here.

Levy pats Juvia's back gently. "Don't cry. I don't know what happened but I'm here now." She rubs her back gently.

"Levy! Did you call Juvia? What did she said to you?" The sniper Bisca asks and her daughter in her hands. When she saw Juvia's room she freaks out. She went to their side soon. Levy shock her head in Bisca's questions about what happened to Juvia. She told Asuka to call the others for the help.

"Hey. What happened?" Bisca asks.

"Juvia is fine. There is nothing's wrong." Levy pats her back.

"I don't think, Juchan. Look at you. Your eyes puffed red and your tears keep flowing. Your cheeks are red and look at you. You look so pale." Levy grabs a tissue and let Juvia blow to it.

Juvia shook her head. "We are here, Juvia. Everyone are your family. You should not forget about that." Bisca told to her.

There are many stomps nears Juvia's room. All of the dorm girls are here. Who are in the dining room a while ago. There are four guests too. Lucy and Cana. They are shocked to what they have seen. Juvia hand palms are in her face. Levy's pats her back gently. Bisca is giving her a tissue and trying to comfort her.

"Mommy!" Asuka run to her mom. Behind her are the dorm girls with the four girl guests. Lucy, Cana, Erza, Evergreen, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane and Lisanna. All of them asks what happened. But no one answers. Juvia continuous to shook her head and hold her crying.

"You should tell us Juvia! We are not a good guesser!" Erza scolds her.

"Chill down, Erza!" Mira and Lucy try to calm her down.

"Who did this to you I will turn that person into a perfect human stone!" Evergreen suggested.

"We are here, Juvia." Lisanna smiles at her.

"Juvia-chan." Wendy. Charle pats Wendy and shook her head and keep quiet.

"Answer us, please." Cana told her. "Come on, girl. Take a deep breath." Juvia did. "What is it?"

"Juvia is fine, Cana-san." She looks down and her tears fall down in the floor like drops.

"Mom said _don't lie_." Asuka told her. Everyone look at her and she smiled.

Bisca picks her up. "Shhh.. Wendy and Charle. Can you take care of her for a while?"

"Okay! Come here Asuka!" Asuka runs to Wendy and Wendy take Asuka's hands go out of the room with Charle.

"Okay. What is it Juvia?" Cana repeats the questions.

"Juvia want to quit the guild." She said bitterly. "Juvia can't take it anymore."

***

**Here is your Chapter 2! It's still hot!**

I'm so sorry if Juvia became emotional and psycho.

Thanks for reading!

Please hold yourself next chapter.  
**  
To be continued!**

_"Don't waste your time to someone who thinks you are a disgusting person._**"**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Juvia want to quit the guild." She said bitterly. "Juvia can't take it anymore."_

They set the conversation place in the dining room. Where all of them are form into a round sits. Which they can see each other. All of them can't get the exact answer from Juvia. They keep asking her. Sometimes she breaks down into tears. Everyone freaks out and blaming each other. She wipes it. It's fine but when her tears fall down again. Everyone get used to it. The rain is striking outside very hard. Which they know Juvia control it.

"Don't even try to run away, Juvia!" Erza told her.

"You should relax, Erza. You are scaring her. What really happened, Juvia?" The celestial spirit mage asks.

"Nothing." Juvia shook her head.

"If it's nothing. Why are you crying?" Mira asks her and smiles at her politely.

"Nothing." Juvia's eyes become watery and she cried again. Mira glooms in the corner.

"Don't lose hope, Miraneechan." Lisanna comforts her sister. "If you don't want to tell us just give us hit, Juvia." Lisanna suggested.

Cana takes a large gulp and sighs in relief. "Alcohol can help." She grins.

Everyone scolds her. "CANA!"

"What?! Sometimes it's the human best friend when you have a problem!"

"That won't help. It makes things worst." Lucy face palm.

"Did you try it sometimes? Did you strip tease, Natsu?" Cana grins at Lucy.

Lucy disgusted. "Keep your own wild imagination, Cana." Lucy looks at Juvia. "Is it about Gray?"

Lucy hits the target directly. Juvia glooms in the corner and looks down. She takes a shaky breath. The pain is still there. It's weight too much. So much you can't escape even you take gallons of alcohols.

In the blink of an eye Juvia is at the window and try to jump. Good thing Bisca and Levy stops her. Is she going to die in height when she falls down? They are in the ground floor. She wants to accept the fact but it's really hurt. Or she wants to run away like hell.

"So, it's really Gray?" Lucy repeats again. _There are two arrows now that hits Juvia. _

"Juvia don't want to hear that monster's name! Juvia is so.." She holds back her tears. She covers her face using both palms of her hands.

"Monster's name?" Cana laughs.

"You are not helping!" Everyone comically shouts at her.

"What about Gray?" Lisanna asks. "What happened?" _There are three arrows now._

"That guy… he.." Juvia choke and her tears fall down. "…plays Juvia's feelings." She wipes her tears hard. "Juvia stop crying! Juvia have so many haters. He told Juvia that he hates rain because it's gloomy, He hates Juvia, He doesn't care about Juvia, He made Juvia stuck, Juvia should give up at the first place and should not join Fairy Tail, Juvia should not believe his words, He lies to Juvia, Juvia want to quit Fairy Tail and Juvia will be gone. That's will be great." She looks at her hands and expects herself to be dissolve but no. "Why? Juvia must feel this way. Juvia wants to be gone. Her life is useless."

A loud slapped heard all over the room. Everyone became serious and look at them. The others looked away and looked down.

"Stop it, Juvia! You are not useless!" Erza scold her. She's at her limit.

Juvia touch her cheek and looks at Erza emotionless. "Don't play with Juvia's feelings. Juvia knows what you did there. She heard everything."Juvia looked down and grip her clothes. "We are different, Erza-san. You are perfect and make someone happy. Unlike Juvia she is a fool. She's a curse child. Everyone wishes she disappeared before." Her tears fells down again. "_I hope I didn't fall in love."_

She refers herself into a first person in the first place. The rain stops outside.

Erza grabs her and grip her clothes tightly. "I didn't even know you are this stupid, Juvia. I thought you are strong! You disappointed me!" She shoves her violently. "I don't want to speak in a trash like you." Erza walks away.

Mira helps Juvia to sit up but the whole room covered in her sobs. Lucy tries to talk to Erza. She is stubborn and her pride is leaking up. She doesn't want to see Juvia. She doesn't know what to do to her. She decided to go to the guild.

x

Mira and Levy check Juvia. She's sleeping well. She needs a rest for a while. Mira and Levy go out of her room and told to the others that she is doing fine now. No need to worry.

"Stupid, Gray." Lucy said. She is mad to the guy. She expects him to be more have an idea to it but no.

Lisanna sighs. "Thank goodness. We should told, Master?" Lisanna asks the others.

"Can I turn him into a stone?" Evergreen suggests.

"No, Evergreen-san!" Wendy objects.

"That will be fun. But we must let those to couples to talk." Cana said.

"Are you nuts, Cana? Have you seen Juvia broke down like that! She's even shivering when I got near to her in the first place. I won't let Gray talk to her! We are friends but I hope we can call Gajeel and talk to her. I hope it helps. She has a best friend." Levy suggests.

Mira nods at Lisanna. "It's fine to me. Juvia is in state of depression. I know who can make her feel good but he is the one who hurt her." Mira looks down.

"Stupid, Gray. I hope he answers us directly like. 'Oh yes. I love her! I want to marry her!' It's opposite that we thought but he told us he will think about it. There is still hope." Cana talks to herself.

"What did you just say?" Bisca asks.

"It's opposite that we thought.." Cana repeats.

"The last part."

"But he told us he will think about it. The truth is he loves Juvia but he is not real on himself." Cana told them.

"Juchan said she saw Erza talking about stuff? You are there, aren't you?" Levy asks.

"Yes. Well, we mess a little bit." Cana looks at the girls.

There is a dark aura leaking around. Mira drags her and let her sit in the chair. "Tell us everything you know." MIrajane grin devilishly.

"K-k-k-kowaii!"

"Speak up." Mira smiles at her.

"Okay!"

x

the interrogation begins. It took 1 hour until it's done. Everyone knew everything. Erza is in there too. She try to cooperate even she's still mad at Juvia. Why did she think herself a worthless girl? She is strong, gentle, caring, sweet, and nice and never let her nakama down. They went into different obstacle. She saw her how to fight in a between life and death situation. She sacrificed everything she has. Juvia sacrifices her life for times. She doesn't care what the other says. She wants to save them even the trade is her life. There she is. She carried the weights of a pain. She is gone somewhere. Where is our Juvia? That Juvia is smiles like idiot. Unlike this one who cries like crazy.

Juvia wake up in the dreamless sleep. She looks at the window. The only thing she see It's now raindrops. She looks at it in emotionless eyes and face. She thinks her berserk out there. She remembered the yesterday's incident. She is ashamed at herself. She curled her knees and near in her chest and hugs it. She mumbles few words of stop; I don't want to remember that. She noticed her Gray plushie. She looked at it and remembers the enjoying life in Fairy Tail. She remembers the memories of laughing, warmth, sad, smiles, and etc. She wipes her tears. She takes a shaky breath. She decided to prove herself that.

"Juvia is so sorry everyone. Juvia should be strong yet she is weak." She looks down.

****

**A/N**_**:**__ Here is your chapter 3! Even I am a sucker. I will try my very best to make you guys happy._

How is it? Hate? Like? Judge me? Fine. Be gentle!

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'M PLANNNING TO DO AN ALTERNATE UPDATE WITH **_**Mr and Mrs Fullbuster**_** and this story. That my updates and my plans don't get in a rush time. I want to write another one it's called **_**My Three Bishie Brothers and my Boyfriend. **_**Leleleleles. I want to write it soon. Hahaha. I hope you can understand. Thank you!  
**  
Thanks for reading! I appreciated you guys a lot! :*

****


End file.
